ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS
by Galatea19
Summary: Annette, una chica algo peculiar, no tiene idea de que el precioso objeto que encontró siendo una niña, es el objeto más buscado de todo el Caribe xD..Y lo peor: ¡El más buscado por un loco pirata llamado, nada más ni nada menos que: Jack Sparrow!
1. 1 De Llaves y Dobles Personalidades

_Buenas, buenas a todos!... Este es mi primer fic y estoy emocionadísima por ello n.n… Como ya saben ninguno de los personajes que ya conocen me pertenece, desgraciadamente xD (Ya me gustaría que fuera mío ese capitán Sparrow xD)._

_Otra cosa que he de decir es que este fic no tiene nada que ver con "El cofre del muerto", aunque algunos elementos y situaciones, sobre todo de los primeros capítulos, se le parezcan un poco… Ya que yo comencé a escribir este fic mucho antes de que saliera la 2da peli, por lo que cualquier parecido con esta es pura coincidencia n.n._

_Por favor, les agradecería por siempre que leyeran y dejaran review, así sea malo xD…bueno…no muy malo xD, y puede que el inicio se les haga un poco aburrido y pesado, pero prometo que se pondrá interesante!_

_No siendo más:_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Diálogos: entre guiones – a - ._

_Pensamientos: entre paréntesis () y/o comillas "", y en cursiva_.

**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS **

**(Y Otros Problemas de Piratas… :p)**

**De cómo los peculiares e inesperados eventos que acontecen en cualquier momento y de vez en cuando, pueden llegar a cambiar el curso de una vida…**

**1. De Llaves y Dobles Personalidades.**

Suspiró quedamente mientras contemplaba desde su balcón el hermoso atardecer y las olas marinas que rompían en la blanca playa y acariciaba la pequeña llavecita plateada que sostenía entre sus manos, recordando aquella tarde de hace mucho tiempo cuando aún era una niña y caminaba tranquilamente por la costa mientras jugaba con las olas y recogía los caracoles y conchas marinas que encontraba enterradas en la arena. Recordó que se había topado con una concha inusualmente grande y de un color violeta tan brillante, que llena de emoción, la había recogido y tomado entre sus manitas, creyendo que había descubierto un tesoro muy valioso; y vio para su sorpresa que no se había equivocado, pues para cuando tomó la concha e intentó acercarla a su cara para verla mejor, esta se había partido en dos, dejando al descubierto la pequeña llavecita plateada que ahora contemplada no sin cierta nostalgia y curiosidad y que desde aquél entonces había llevado todos los días colgada a su cuello mediante una sencilla cadena para no llamar la atención de nadie. Diez años habían pasado desde aquél lejano descubrimiento y en todo ese tiempo nunca le dijo a nadie nada acerca del extraño objeto, pues pensó que un secreto como ese no podía ser revelado a cualquiera; y a pesar de que probó en cada puerta, candado y cerradura que encontró nunca había podido hallar la menor pista acerca del uso o la función de la llave. Había terminado por rendirse en su búsqueda y, aunque seguía llevándola puesta alrededor de su cuello, no había vuelto a intentar usarla para abrir ninguna otra cosa desde hacía tiempo. "_Si me fue otorgada por alguna razón o no, entonces el destino me lo hará saber algún día"_, Se dijo, y creyendo firmemente en este pensamiento, llevaba la llave día y noche consigo, pues _"Nunca se sabe cuando al destino le de por actuar u.u"._

- Annette¿Qué haces?

- Nada, padre – Dijo guardándose rápidamente el pequeño tesoro por entre su vestido, antes de que él notara algo raro.

Odiaba esa costumbre de su padre de irrumpir en su habitación sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de llamar antes a la puerta. Ya varias veces casi la había descubierto mientras intentaba abrir alguna cerradura con la llavecita o mientras intentaba escapar por la ventana para bajar a la playa a caminar un rato por la noche, cosa que hacía muy a menudo. O peor aún¡mientras se estaba desnudando para cambiarse de ropa! Nunca ningún hombre la había visto desnuda, y por nada del mundo quería que su padre fuera el primero que lo hiciera. _"Es repugnante"_, pensaba. El padre se mofaba de ella diciéndole que no tenía nada que ocultar ya que no era ni mucho menos la primera mujer que veía desnuda y que además ella era su hija por lo que desde que era una criatura, ya conocía perfectamente cada parte de su cuerpo y que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse. – Ahora es distinto – replicaba ella, poco menos que furiosa, - ¡Ya no soy una criatura! _("¿Pero quién se cree este!")_

Y era verdad, pues aunque al padre no le gustara, su encantadora hijita había crecido hasta convertirse en una bella jovencita, que aunque no era lo que se diría una hermosura exótica ni nada por el estilo, tenía suficientes cualidades como para ser una joven bien pretendida y destacada en sociedad, cosa que por cierto, ella odiaba. Sus ojos negros y soñadores, tan desafiantes a veces, su cabello largo y negro también, su piel blanca y sus manos suaves y finas le conferían ese aspecto de inocencia y sumisión que inevitablemente inquietaba a los hombres, aunque no siempre se sabía si para bien o para mal. Lo cierto es que de haber conocido estos hombres mejor a Annette, ni siquiera se hubieran atrevido a mirarla, pues no había nada más distinto a la realidad que lo que esta chica aparentaba ser, ya que de sumisa e inocente no tenía ni un pelo. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella decía… (Después de todo, ningún hombre la había visto desnuda aún (xD))… Esta doble personalidad, era lo que hacía que los hombres se inquietaran sin saber muy bien la razón. Con los demás era lo que todos esperaban que fuera: la chica sumisa y obediente. Consigo misma era lo que ella quería ser: la rebeldía, la curiosidad y la obstinación personificadas.

Además a Annette le daba igual lo que los hombres pensaran de ella pues no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ninguno de los correctos y finos caballeros ingleses a los que siempre tenía que ver en las aburridas fiestas a las que la obligaban a asistir. - ¡No hay cosa más extraordinariamente aburrida en Port Royal que una fiesta! – Le gritó en una ocasión al mar nocturno, cuando se escapó por un momento de todas las formalidades y tonterías de un matrimonio de dos fulanos a los que ni siquiera conocía (Era una experta en escaparse por los sitios menos esperados). Y como desahogo de su frustración, Annette había decidido arrojarse al mar con vestido y todo, según ella explicó luego: "Para quitarme el horrible calor", cosa que naturalmente, nadie creyó. El resultado: una fiebre que le duró 3 días y un descomunal regaño de su padre que duró el mismo tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, lo que ella quería y anhelaba era libertad. Lo único que deseaba era ser libre como el viento que arrastraba las olas hasta la playa (bueno además de eso, también deseaba saber para qué servía su llave ). Esto era lo que nadie comprendía (incluso ni Annette misma se comprendía muy bien), pues todos en ese lugar esperaban que una señorita como ella se comportara de acuerdo a la altura y las circunstancias de su clase, y esto obviamente, a Annette le parecía ridículo.

Tal vez su padre era la única persona en el mundo que conocía este otro lado tan opuesto de su hija, pero para ella era como si nadie lo supiera, ya que la verdad era que a él, o no le importaba en lo más mínimo, o lo sabía disimular e ignorar muy bien.

- ¿Pero qué haces Annette¿Aún no te has cambiado?... Hace más de dos horas te dije que debías estar lista a tiempo. No debemos hacer esperar a tu querida prima en su cumpleaños… ella siempre ha sido tan amable contigo, además será una hermosa fiesta, llena de importantes invitados, con músicos y ba…

- ¡AL DEMONIO CON LAS FIESTAS! – Un estruendoso grito aumentado por la furia y la frustración que sentía, que probablemente se escuchó en toda la isla, acalló al padre en seco, lo que hizo que este se girara y la mirara con los ojos como platos, poco menos que asombrado.

- ¡Annette! O.O ¿Pero qué acabas de decir¡Por Dios, niña, te expresas como un vulgar marinero!... Pareces haber sido criada por piratas y no por una familia educada…

- …Eso quisiera… - Murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE! Ò.Ó – (Mirada asesina :p)

Annette pensó por un segundo, y como no quería comenzar una discusión inútil, decidió volver a ser la niña buena y sumisa a la que todos estaban acostumbrados.

- Dije que tienes razón, padre. No debí expresarme de esa manera. Lo lamento mucho ¬¬ – Y diciendo esto, tomó un vestido verde que se encontraba sobre la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse. – Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a cambiarme y estaré lista en 5 minutos.

- Así está mejor. Debes comportarte como una señorita, que es lo que eres. Te espero abajo en 5 minutos. ¡Date prisa!

- Si, padre – Contestó con la cabeza gacha.

No bien su padre hubo cerrado la puerta, cuando un mar de maldiciones que hubieran espantado hasta al pirata más vulgar de los siete mares se dejó oír por todo el cuarto.

- ¡Malditos sean todos los demonios del infierno y maldito el idiota que inventó las fiestas!...Grrrrrrr… - Se puso el vestido como pudo sin prestarle nada de atención a los detalles que ella consideraba estúpidos. – ¡Esto es ridículo!...¿Cuándo podré decidir por mi misma a donde quiero ir y a donde no?..Grrrrr – Se recogió el cabello sin demasiado cuidado - ¡Odio las fiestas¡Odio a los músicos y a los invitados¡Y odio a mi estúpida prima por celebrar su estúpido cumpleaños! –Se acomodó la llavecita por dentro del vestido, se puso los zapatos y se miró al espejo. Lo que vio no le agradó mucho, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas ni tiempo de arreglarlo. Además no tenía que vestirse con especial cuidado para impresionar a nadie, ya que ella creía que a nadie le importaría como lucía.

Estaba considerando seriamente la idea de escaparse de una vez y para siempre por la ventana para no volver jamás, cuando el grito de su padre desde abajo le recordó la dura realidad… _"Grrrrrrr.."_

- ¡Annette¡¿Qué haces, hija¡Es hora de irnos, el carruaje ya está en la puerta y debemos partir inmediatamente!

- ¡Ahora bajo! – Echó un último vistazo a través de la ventana, tal vez reconsiderando su plan a último minuto, pero en lugar de escabullirse, no hizo nada y bajó las escaleras obedientemente.

- ¡Estás hermosa! - la abrazó

- Gracias…. ¬¬ – respondió enfurruñada, pues sabía que eso era una enorme mentira.

Subieron al carruaje y partieron hacia la fiesta.

De haber sabido lo que les esperaba, el padre nunca habría obligado a su hija a asistir a aquella reunión; pues al otro lado de las olas, alguien totalmente inesperado la estaba buscando con urgencia. ;).

_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo! o…Espero que les haya gustado y prometo que en el próximo se pondrá interesante ;)…. Por cierto, no sean malitos y dejen review así sea para echarme tomatazos virtuales xD_

_Muchas gracias!_

_Saludos y besitos a todos y todas! _


	2. 2 Una Fiesta y un Particular Grupo de

_Holas a todos!... Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review ..me han hecho muuuy feliz! n.n_

_También aprovecho para pedir disculpas a 'Lis Black', ya que ella me hizo darme cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que el título de este fic es muy parecido al de ella... De verdad lo lamento, pero te juro que este nombre surgió de mi cabecita (y por cierto que me devané los sesos pensandolo :p), y que no lo tomé de ninguna parte xD... simplemente me pareció un buen nombre... y resulta que ha sido una extraña coincidencia..en fin..._

_He aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste ;)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**2. Una Fiesta y un Particular Grupo de Músicos.**

Era una hermosa casa en lo alto de una colina al lado Este de Port Royal, muy cercana a la playa. Todo estaba ricamente decorado y lleno de invitados, tal como el padre de Annette había dicho.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos por arrojarse del carruaje, y de haberse fingido desmayada, enferma y muerta, el padre de Annette había tenido que sacarla casi arrastrada del interior del carro, pues Annette estaba decidida a no bajarse de allí ni aunque le cayera un rayo encima. Pero ella no había previsto que las probabilidades de que su padre la sacara por la fuerza eran mucho mayores a las probabilidades de que le cayera un rayo, por lo que de un tirón que hizo que le doliera el brazo, el Sr. Winter la bajó de allí, ya que estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.

Cuando entraron, más o menos 60 pares de ojos volcaron su atención en los recién llegados y Annette creyó que moriría allí mismo _"¡Oh, Dioooos, esto es el fin... ¡Se acabó!... ¡Ya nada podría ser peor!... ¡Oh, Señoorrr!.. ¿Por qué no mandas tus poderes celestiales y haces que una grieta se abra aquí mismo y me trague ahora?.!..."_

Afortunadamente Dios no abrió ninguna grieta en el piso, pero al parecer si hizo que todas las personas dejaran de mirarlos y volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo, aparentemente sin prestarles mucha atención. El Sr. William se fue a saludar a todos sus conocidos (que no eran pocos), dejando a Annette sola en medio de un mar de caras, vestidos, joyas y risas totalmente desconocidos y ajenos a ella. "_¡Esta fiesta apesta!.!.!... ¡Ni siquiera han llegado los tales músicos y todos me miran como a un bicho al que hay que aplastar!…Grrrrr… ¡Se acabó, yo me largo!" _

Y se habría ido de no ser porque justo cuando estaba llegando a la ventana más cercana, una mano la tomó suavemente del hombro, haciendo que se girara para que ella pudiera ver de frente, con una mirada fulminante, al maldito que había frustrado su heroico escape.

"_O.O… Oh, no… no tú!"_

- Srta. Winter… ¡Pero que inmensa alegría verla hoy aquí!… Está tan hermosa y encantadora como siempre… – El apuesto joven James le tomó delicadamente una mano y depositó un educado beso en la tela verde oscura del guante.

_("Vaya, y yo que pensé que las cosas no podrían ser peores ¬¬…")_

El joven James era un apuesto muchacho, de la misma edad que Annette, que la pretendía desde hacía tiempo, y aunque Annette lo sabía, a ella él no le importaba ni un poco, pues le parecía que aunque era guapo, de todos los hombres que conocía era el más aburrido y estúpido. Siendo el hijo de un importante noble miembro del gobierno, era de por si, un heredero a una inmensa fortuna, lo que lo convertía en un prospecto irresistible para cualquier señorita… menos, claro, para Annette ;).

- Sr. James… Pero que agradable sorpresa verlo aquí esta noche… – Lo había dicho en un tono de voz tan sarcástico y con una sonrisita tan falsa que hasta el más tonto de los tontos lo hubiera podido captar… Menos el pobre de James, que la verdad no tenía demasiado cerebro que utilizar.

- Que hermosa velada¿Verdad? – Continuó el muchacho, sin darse cuenta del fastidio que le producía a Annette.

- Si, es encantadora… Y divertidísima… _("¬¬")_

- Tu querida prima Kate si que sabe como hacer fiestas… Escuché que los músicos llegarán dentro de un rato y que harán una entrada muy especial – James miró a Annette, quien lo escuchaba a regañadientes, tratando de poner la mejor cara que podía.

- Si… Ella siempre ha sido muy especial _("como cuando de pequeña me tiraba del cabello y me acusaba cuando me escapaba por las ventanas y llenaba mi cama de bichos inmundos y muertos…¬¬")_… Supongo que se merece todo esto… todo está hermoso – Concluyó sin muchos ánimos de seguir hablando.

- No más hermoso que tú, Annette…

Bajó la vista, incómoda _"Vaya, que tipo pesado… ¿Por qué no se va de una buena vez?.!"_

- ¡Oh, queridísima Annette! – Le agarró de pronto la mano con pasión… _("OO…¡Aaahhhhhhhhhh!... ¿y este qué está haciendo¿Acaso todas las huestes celestiales se han puesto de acuerdo en mi contra esta noche?.! … ¡.¿Qué dem…")_…Le había agarrado la otra mano y la observaba con una mirada tan anhelante (patética según Annette xD), que ella estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, cuando oyó algo tan espeluznante que se quedó congelada:

- ¡Hermosa Annette!... Hoy he hablado con tu padre y le he pedido gentilmente que me entregue tu mano en matrimonio… ¡Y él ha aceptado encantado!... ¡Nos ha bendecido y dado su consentimiento!...¡Ahora sólo faltas tú, amor mío!… Sólo debes decir 'Si'… ¡Y podremos casarnos y estar unidos para siempre!

- ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _("¿Amor mío! O.O...)_ – Esto era más de lo que Annette podía tolerar que le sucediera en una sola noche… _(¡Por diooooooooooss¿Pero qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante castigo?.!)_ – El grito de Annette había llamado la atención de todos los presentes y ahora todo el mundo observaba a la extraña pareja sin perderse detalle… ella, colérica y él, boquiabierto, al parecer muerto del asombro. pero a Annette eso ya no le importaba, pues lo único que quería era largarse de allí lo más rápido posible, antes de que le sucediera alguna otra desgracia… _("¡Se acabó. No más niña buena ¡Ahora conocerán a la verdadera Annette!")_

- Escuche, Sr. James – Lo dijo bien alto para que todo el mundo escuchara u.u – ¡Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra y la humanidad estuviera en peligro de extinción y la especie humana dependiera de nosotros dos para procrear y salvar al mundo… – Vio por un microsegundo por encima de la asombrada multitud, a su padre que estaba en el otro lado de la sala y se encontraba pálido, mirándola con la cara desfigurada por la furia y la vergüenza _("ups!..creo que ahora si tendré que escaparme para siempre de mi casa y de esta isla..jeje :p..Adiós mundo!")_, aún así continuó con su discurso, - …¡Ni aún así me casaría con alguien com…

No pudo terminar, pues de repente toda la sala se estremeció con un ruido de estruendosos gritos y rugidos que llegaron desde el exterior, cuando un grupo de muchos hombres vestidos con telas sucias y desgarradas, con grandes sombreros y pañuelos en sus cabezas, con los cabellos y las barbas largas y enmarañadas, entraron gritando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Toda la multitud comenzó a correr enloquecida hacia todas direcciones (Incluído su "amado y valiente" James xD), excepto Annette que se quedó quieta en su sitio, mirando todo con la boca abierta… _"¡Guauuuuuuuu!... ¡Esto si que es una fiesta! n.n … ¡si hasta los músicos vienen disfrazados de bárbaros y haciendo ruidos guturales y destruyendo las mesas y las sillas con sus espadas n.n!... ¡yuhuuuuuuuuu!... ¡A mi profesor de piano se le olvidó mencionar esta parte tan divertida!... ¡Creo que me dedicaré de lleno a la música cuando salga de aquí! xD.."_

Pero la emoción no le duró mucho, pues poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y de que tal vez, solo tal vez, estaban siendo realmente atacados por…. ¿Piratas?... _"Un momento… ¿Es normal que ese tipo tenga una pistola de verdad y que esté amenazando y amarrando a todos los invitados que gritan y lloran desesperados?... Uh, oh… Annette, eres una completa idiota, y más te vale que salgas de aquí ahora mismo…" _

Se dispuso a correr para salvar su vida mientras un pánico terrible la embargaba. Pero por tercera vez en aquella noche, sus intentos de escape fueron frustrados, cuando una poderosa mano la tomaba esta vez rudamente de la cintura y la alzaba hasta encaramarla boca abajo encima del hombro de alguien a quien ella no alcanzó a verle la cara, como si fuera un vulgar costal de papas.

- ¿Pero qué demonios?...¡Suéltame, maldito cerdo!...¡Bájame!...¡Déjame ir ahora mismo!... ¡Auxilio!..¡Auxilio! ...¡James!...¡Padre!..¡Padre, ayúdame! – Annette le daba puñetazos a la espalda de su secuestrador y forcejeaba intentando soltarse, pero este la tenía aferrada y sujeta como una roca. _("¡Oh, sabía que no debía venir a esta fiesta!... ¡Oh, dios, yo no decía en serio lo de los piratas y los marineros!... ¡Por favor, ayúdame y te prometo que seré la chica más buena de todo el Caribe!... . ")_

- ¡Annette! – Su padre miraba la escena, impotente por no poder hacer nada, pues cuatro temibles y fieros piratas lo tenían atado contra la pared al igual que a James y al resto de los invitados.

- ¿Es su hija? – Preguntó uno con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios. Miró significativamente a sus tres compañeros, y estos asintieron riendo con malicia. – Es una hermosa muchacha… no debe preocuparse, ya verá lo bien que se la pasará con nosotros – Los otros tres soltaron la carcajada, mientras miraban divertidos la reacción del Sr. Winter.

- ¡Malditos desgraciados! – El Sr. Winter intentó liberarse de sus ataduras pero fue inútil - ¡Déjenla ir¡Ya verán, se arrepentirán de esto¡Haré que toda la marina zarpe tras ustedes y luego yo personalmente los colgare uno por uno con mis propias manos!

Esta vez todos los piratas de la sala rieron con buena gana, incluido el que llevaba cargada a Annette, divertidos por las palabras del padre de esta.

- Eso es, ríe ahora maldito infeliz, que muy pronto estarás llorando y gimiendo por algo de piedad – Le susurró ella con odio a su secuestrador.

- Tienes una boca muy suelta, niña – Contestó él suavemente – Habrá que hacer algo con respecto a eso. - ¡Señores! – Gritó - Dejen que estas nobles y respetadas personas acaben con su fiesta. ¡Nos vamos! – Damas y caballeros – Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a todos los invitados que lo veían con la boca abierta – Muchas gracias por su leal atención – Se quitó el sombrero con la mano libre y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia – Ha sido una hermosa velada – Sonrió teatralmente.

- ¡Deje en paz a mi hija! – el Sr. Winter se hallaba rojo y desesperado por la furia que sentía.

- Me temo que su hija pasará una temporada de vacaciones con nosotros, si no le importa. No se preocupe, estará bien, yo mismo me encargaré de cuidarla. – Le guiñó maliciosamente un ojo al Sr. Winter mientras le hacía una seña a sus hombres para que partieran.

Y diciendo esto se echó a correr y dando un salto, desapareció rápidamente por detrás de una ventana, al igual que los demás piratas que le siguieron, mientras Annette forcejeaba y gritaba desesperada por una ayuda que nadie pudo brindarle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien, hasta aquí por ahora n.n!..Espero les haya sido agradable, y por fa, dejad un review, así sea pequeñito! _

_Besos!_


	3. 3 Primeras Impresiones

_Hola, caracolas!... aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 3 n.n… Espero les guste, y muchísimas gracias a todos por los lindos reviews, me han animado mucho a seguir escribiendo! xD_

_Bueno, ahora si, sin más:_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3. Primeras Impresiones**

Sintió que la descargaban en un suelo de madera que crujió bajo su peso. Supo de inmediato que era la cubierta de un barco… Todos los viajes que había hecho en su vida le habían dejado grabados para siempre en su memoria la sensación y el delicioso olor de la madera y el agua… Aunque en esta ocasión no era para nada poético.

Había dejado de forcejear cuando la subieron a un pequeño bote y le vendaron los ojos, ataron las manos y amordazaron la boca con unas tiras de tela, para que dejara de moverse y de maldecir como una endemoniada. Sólo entonces se había dado plena cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de que intentar escapar no era la mejor opción en ese momento, por lo que se había quedado aparentemente calmada y sosegada, pero en realidad lo que hacía era prestar atención a todos los sonidos que escuchaba, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. _"Oh, por todos los dioses!... ¿en qué lío me metí?... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?.?". _Estaba menos asustada que antes, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentir un horrible temor por lo que le pudiera suceder.

- Vaya, vaya… Parece que la pequeña fiera por fin se calmó – Oyó decir a uno de los hombres, quien soltó una risita ahogada cuando acabó la frase.

- Jajajajajaja, creo que a esta pequeña le haría bien un poco de domesticación¿no crees Gibbs? – Dijo otro, mientras toda la tripulación de la pequeña barca reía.

- Pues yo creo que tanta domesticación es lo que la ha vuelto así – respondió un tercero, el que ella supuso que era Gibbs.

- ¡Basta ya! – reconoció de inmediato la voz del que la había llevado cargada… era una voz bastante…peculiar… - No es propio de los caballeros molestar a las damas, y menos si estas se encuentran maniatadas y amordazadas – Le pareció oír que el hombre reía para si mismo – Además ya tendrá tiempo suficiente de escucharlos y soportarlos a todos ustedes cuando estemos abordo… eso claro, después de que haya escuchado y soportado lo suficiente a su capitán – concluyó con ceremonia.

En esta ocasión toda una oleada de risas recorrió la barcaza, mientras sentía que los hombres murmuraban y se daban golpes divertidos entre si.

Annette creyó morir de furia y temor allí mismo, aunque no hizo nada por demostrarlo… Odiaba lo que esos hombres estaban haciendo con ella (o peor¡lo que iban a hacer!), que hablaran de ella tan tranquilamente como si no estuviera allí… Odiaba sentirse tan débil e impotente… _"Así que ese maldito que me tomó es su asqueroso capitán…Grrrr… Ya verá cuando lo tenga al frente a ese idiota… Grrrr… ¡No sabe la gran carga que se ha echado encima! ... Y si ese asqueroso cerdo o alguno de sus desagradables compinches intenta tocarme¡juro por dios que salto por la borda y muero ahogada, es preferible!... Después de darles su merecido, claro…"_

Lo que Annette no sabía era que el capitán no había realizado todo el esfuerzo y trabajo de secuestrarla tan sólo por algo tan vano y fácil de conseguir como una noche o dos de pasión o por un cúmulo de hormonas masculinas sobreexcitadas… No, lo que el capitán quería de ella era algo mucho más serio e importante (por lo menos por ahora), algo que ella jamás habría imaginado… Además, lo que Annette tampoco imaginaba era que su capitán no era tan desagradable como ella pensaba…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el mismo momento en que la descargaron en cubierta, y luego de pasar por muchas manos, se paró apresuradamente del suelo, aún con las manos, los ojos y la boca vendados. Estaba totalmente desubicada pues no veía nada y no se podía mover con libertad. Desesperada, daba vueltas sobre si misma en la dirección de la que ella creía provenían las carcajadas y los gritos de burla de los hombres que formaban un círculo a su alrededor. Se encontraba a punto de desplomarse pues su cansado cuerpo y su asustada mente no resistirían mucho más aquel tormento, cuando oyó por encima de las demás voces, la misma voz peculiar que había escuchado hacía un momento…pero esta vez con un tono un poco más amenazador:

- ¡..¿Pero qué demonios creen que están haciendo?..! – Las burlas y rechiflas cesaron de inmediato. Annette pudo percibir un poco de tensión en el aire.

Oyó unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban hacia ella, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Sintió cuando aquel hombre se paró a su lado y la tomó suavemente del brazo.

- No puedo creerlo – Continuó – Me ausento por un minuto con Gibbs y Ana María, dejándoles la chica a su cuidado y esto es lo que entienden por la palabra 'cuidado'… Ya les había explicado que esta chica no es una prisionera para nuestra diversión; es una invitada… una muy importante… Y como nuestra invitada, merece el mejor de los tratos… ¿He hablado claro, caballeros?

- ¡Si, capitán! – Corearon los hombres.

- Muy bien…Ahora¡todos a sus puestos y zarpemos de una vez!... ¡Nos vamos a Cabo Knob!... – Una ola de gritos de júbilo hizo que la pobre Annette, que estaba más confundida que nunca, se sobresaltara y diera un brinco hacia atrás. El hombre que estaba a su lado la agarró un poco más fuerte para que no fuera a perder el equilibrio. - Si es que quieren diversión, la tendrán… después de todo, se la merecen¿no crees, querida? – Oyó que le decía, e inmediatamente después comenzó a caminar, arrastrándola consigo a quien sabe donde.

Luego de mucho forcejear con el hombre que la llevaba y de intentar inútilmente de escaparse y salir corriendo, percibió que entraban en una habitación muy cálida y agradable, a pesar del fuerte olor a ron que se percibía por todo el lugar. Se quedó parada muy quieta, mientras sentía como el hombre cerraba la puerta y volvía de nuevo, parándose al frente suyo. Annette estaba nerviosa y muy asustada, pues creía que lo peor estaba a punto de pasar, pero cual no sería su sorpresa, cuando de repente todo se hizo claro y la luz la encegueció por un instante, en el momento en que el hombre le quitó la venda que cubría sus ojos.

Cuando pudo abrir bien los párpados y mirar con claridad a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el desordenado camarote principal de quien demonios sabría qué barco… Había una mesa con muchos papeles y mapas revueltos y desordenados encima, una sencilla cama, una silla de madera olvidada en un rincón, unos cuantos libros y varias botellas de ron esparcidas por toda la habitación _("¡vaya!..!... me pregunto cómo es posible que una completa tripulación de hombres borrachos pueda dirigir un navío tan grande")._

Pero sin ninguna duda, lo que más llamó su atención, fue el hombre que tenía al frente… Se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio un par de ojos muy maquillados, muy negros y muy abiertos _"… pero también muy inquietantes"_ que la observaban fijamente muy de cerca, acompañados por una leve sonrisita que dejaba entrever un par de dientes de oro que resaltaban brillantes por entre una barba trenzada y un pequeño bigote desordenado… Todo esto hallabase sumergido bajo un mar de rastas, mechones, trenzas, colgandejos y cascabeles que sobresalían y tintineaban por todos lados, de una manera muy peculiar… coronaba todo el atuendo un pañuelo rojo muy sucio… _"¡Por mi madre!.!.! O.O … todos en este barco deben estar locos para seguir las órdenes de un tipo con semejante pinta!… Parece un 'rastafari' caído en desgracia… u.u")_

- ¡Hola, cariño! – Le dijo alegremente – Ha de ser un gran alivio para ti poder contemplarme, después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo sin nada que observar…

Sonrió socarronamente y se alejó unos pasos, luego alzó ambos brazos al nivel de sus hombros, y miró a Annette fijamente, aún sonriendo

- …Bienvenida a mi humilde navío... Te aseguro que tu estancia aquí será muy agradable y placentera…

Tomó la primera botella de ron que encontró a la mano y bebió un largo sorbo

- ¿Gustas?

Le alargó la botella a Annette, quien observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, cada vez más furiosa…_" Estúpido borracho…¬¬"_

- … ¡Eso supuse! – La volvió a acercar y bebió otro largo sorbo – Todas dicen que no al principio, pero luego no hay quien las aguante cuando se beben la primera botella y comienzan a pedir más… - Se quedó callado un momento, al parecer pensando o recordando algo importante y luego continuó:

- Ahora dime, preciosa¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Annette no hizo absolutamente ningún movimiento, y tan solo miraba al pirata fijamente, con una mirada asesina…

Al ver que la chica no contestaba, dejó la botella a un lado y, tomando la silla del rincón, se sentó en ella con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, y con el ceño fruncido, la boca entre abierta y los ojos muy fijos en ella, en una expresión de aparente y falsa seriedad, que a pesar de las circunstancias a Annette se le hizo muy cómica.. _(N/A: venga¿quién podría no reírse ante tal expresión? xDD) _

- Pareces un poco tensa… ¿Seguro que estás bien, querida?

Si hubiera podido, Annette le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara al tipejo ese allí mismo… _"¡..¿Qué no te das cuenta que no puedo hablar porque tengo un asqueroso pedazo de tela metido en la boca?.?.!.!...pirata estúpido… ¬¬!"_

Entonces, él abrió súbitamente los ojos de una manera exagerada y puso una expresión de verdadera sorpresa, cuando al parecer se dio plena cuenta de la tira de tela que cubría la boca de la chica y que le impedía hablar. Se levantó súbitamente de la silla, juntó las manos, se inclinó levemente ante Annette y sonrió mientras desamarraba el nudo del pañuelo.

- De verdad lo siento, querida… Nunca he sido muy bueno observando detalles – Se lo dijo al oído, muy suavemente, y tan cerca, que Annette pudo percibir su aliento y su olor a ron y a mar sobre su cuello y su mejilla… Lo cierto es que en ese momento, aunque no le pareció desagradable, tampoco se diría que le hizo mucha gracia.

Terminó de desatarle el nudo y de retirarle la mordaza, entonces se alejó dos pasos de ella para observarla fijamente y ver su expresión de absoluto odio… y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una difícil y dura conversación con, probablemente, la chica más obstinada de todo el Caribe.

Le pareció percibir un brillo de astucia mezclado con algo de temor en sus negros ojos… Cosa que le encantó de inmediato… Adoraba ver esa actitud desafiante y rebelde en las mujeres, eso si, claro, con moderación… una mujer demasiado rebelde dejaba muy pronto de ser una atracción y pasaba a convertirse en un gran problema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capi de hoy… Les puedo adelantar que en el próximo capítulo Annette y Jack tendrán una conversación muy…mmmm…Llamémosle particular xDD… Muchas gracias por leer, y si tienen tiempo dejad un review! ;)_

_Besos!_


	4. 4 Discusiones y Presentaciones

_Holas a todos!...Primero que todo, me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es q apenas ayer volví de un viaje de una semana que hice a la preciosa ciudad de Cartagena de Indias en el paraíso del Caribe xD..así que volví muy relajada e inspirada para seguir escribiendo ;)… Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, q me han ayudado muchísimo, y a los que siguen la historia y no dejan comentarios también les agradezco un montón!...Besos y abrazos pa todos!_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4. Discusiones y Presentaciones.**

- Ahora si, preciosa, ya puedes decirme tu lindo nombre – Se había vuelto a sentar cómodamente en la silla y a tomar su botella de ron.

- ¿Por qué demonios me has secuestrado y me has traído a este asqueroso barco? – Las palabras salieron ásperas, llenas de todo el rencor y desespero que sentía.

- Vaya, debe de ser el nombre más extraño que he oído… ciertamente no le hace justicia a tu apariencia – frunció el ceño, asintió para si y bebió de su botella.

Annette se enfureció:

- ¡Maldito pirata¡exijo conocer la razón por la cual estoy aquí!..! Es justo ¿no crees?..?

El hombre se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella, caminado altivamente, haciendo estrambóticos gestos y moviendo exageradamente sus manos _"¡..¡Dios!..!... ¿Este tipo de verdad es tan idiota como aparenta?" (N/A: tan solo imaginen la escena y la forma tan peculiar de caminar, estilo "soy el rey del mundo", que tiene nuestro capitán xD)_

- Escucha, querida – comenzó a decir, muy suavemente, moviendo sus manos y sus dedos – En primer lugar, el único que exige algo en este barco soy yo, por la obvia razón de que es 'MI' barco… Y en segundo lugar, yo fui quien te hice la primera pregunta, así que creo que me debes la primera respuesta.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

- Dime tu nombre y te diré el mío – sonrió, mirándola fijamente y notó por primera vez la profundidad de la mirada de sus ojos negros, la blancura de la piel de su rostro y su fino cuello, el ceñido vestido que oprimía sus pechos y el largo cabello que caía desordenadamente por sus hombros y su espalda… No pudo evitar sentir un delicioso agrado por lo que vio.

- Desátame y te lo diré – Le dijo ella, desafiante.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te desate?... ¿Qué acaso no puedes hablar con las manos atadas?... Me parece que serías bastante peligrosa para mi integridad física si te desatara las manos…

- No es una posición muy cómoda¿no le parece?

Se acercó aún más a ella, casi hasta rozar su cuerpo con el suyo, tal vez con la intención de intimidarla ya que él la sobrepasaba en altura y tamaño por varios centímetros, y aunque a Annette esto le pareció un atropello, no se movió de su sitio y por el contrario de quedó plantada donde estaba.

- Mira, encanto, este…jueguecito no te llevará a ninguna parte ya que, obviamente, llevas las de perder… - La miró aún más fijamente y esta vez ella apartó los ojos y agachó la cabeza, al parecer un poco intimidada… Había resultado. Él sonrió. – Así que será mejor que me digas de una vez tu nombre, y te prometo, que cuando lo hagas te desataré, te diré mi nombre y te explicaré todo lo que quieras. – Se alejó de ella, volviendo otra vez a su silla y se sentó con los brazos cruzados y la boca abierta, expectante por su respuesta.

Annette no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y responder a la pregunta. Él de veras había logrado intimidarla, y ella no supo muy bien porqué… Ese hombre la inquietaba de una forma muy extraña… Por alguna extraña razón no lograba apartar sus ojos de él…

- Soy Annette – Dijo casi en un murmullo. – Annette Winter.

- ¡Aahhh!... ¿Ya lo ves?... no era tan difícil… Tienes un bonito nombre, Annette – Se quedó sentado donde estaba mientras bebía otro trago de ron.

- Srta. Winter, para usted…

- Como guste, Srta. Winter – Se levantó de su silla, carraspeó y miró a Annette con el ceño fruncido – ¿Sabes?... no logro entender porqué todas las mujeres como tú que conozco, me exigen que las llame por su apellido… ¿No le gusta su nombre, Srta. Winter? – Lo dijo un poco sarcásticamente a propósito… Siempre le había gustado provocar a las damas.

- Claro que me gusta mi nombre, Señor… - Le contestó en el mismo tono, siguiéndole el juego – Pero es solo que perdería toda su gracia y belleza al ser pronunciado por la sucia boca de un pirata – Lo miró en actitud desafiante. Lo cierto es que si a él le gustaba provocar, ella no se quedaba atrás.

- Aaahhh… Con que es eso… - Miró al piso por un segundo antes de volver a ella – Y supongo que tú si tienes la suficiente dignidad como para pronunciar el nombre de alguien como yo.

- ¿Y cuál es ese nombre, si se puede saber?... Prometió que me lo diría.

Entonces él se alejó de ella y se paró orgullosamente, muy derecho, con la cabeza alta, y con una voz clara y firme pronunció las 5 palabras que más le gustaba pronunciar en la vida:

- Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow – Se inclino e hizo una exagerada reverencia – Para servirte – Se levantó y sonrió encantadoramente, haciendo que sus dientes de oro deslumbraran a Annette por un instante… más, si cabía.

Al oír ese nombre, Annette se había quedado absolutamente pasmada… Había escuchado tantas historias acerca del capitán Jack Sparrow, de su barco, de su tripulación y de todas sus hazañas y robos (mencionando, claro, el incidente que había tenido lugar hacía unos años en Port Royal con la hija del gobernador y del que ella tan solo había oído vagos rumores y comentarios), que le parecía imposible que aquél hombre extravagante y borracho fuera él mismísimo pirata de quien había oído tanto… a decir verdad, se lo imaginaba absolutamente diferente… El Jack Sparrow que tenía al frente era alguien mucho menos desagradable, feo y viejo de lo que ella esperaba… Aunque no por eso dejaba de causarle aversión… _("¡..¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?..?..!... Sparrow o no¡el maldito me secuestró!..!..!...Grrr… Desgraciado pirata…aunque por otro lado, no puedo creer que me halle a bordo del Perla Negra!..! n.n… Esto es como estar sumergida en algún sueño lejano…")_

… Era incapaz de admitir que muchas noches había soñado con que algo así le sucediera… que cuando era niña, se imaginaba encantada que era un pirata y que viajaba con el famoso capitán Sparrow por todo el mundo, robando y asaltando navíos mercantes y viviendo la vida de puerto en puerto, sin ninguna preocupación más que la de tener ron suficiente y buen viento para navegar… Pero ahora todo era diferente… Ya no era una niña…

- ¡..¿Eres Jack Sparrow?..! – Había salido de su estado de asombro y ahora miraba al pirata con la boca abierta.

- Capitán, Capitán Jack Sparrow para ti, cielo – Le sonrió juguetonamente, dándole a entender que él tan solo estaba siguiendo el juego que ella había iniciado – Supongo que estarás asombrada de saber a quien tienes al frente – Volvió a sonreír y la volvió a mirar muy fijamente, haciendo que Annette se estremeciera por un segundo. _("¡Dios!..¿habrá alguien más egocéntrico que este?..? O.o")_

Ella estaba decidida a no seguirle la corriente y no dejar que ese hombre la humillara más de lo que ya lo había hecho…. Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a confesarle ni a demostrarle ni aunque fuera minimamente la admiración que en secreto y desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía por él.

- Ja,ja, por favor, 'Capitán Sparrow' – Clavó sus ojos en los de él y sonrió desdeñosamente – ni sueñe que le profeso un mínimo de admiración o respeto… Es cierto que he oído cosas sobre usted y que supe del incidente que tuvo hace algunos años en Port Royal con la hija del gobernador… Y con cada cosa nueva que escuchaba acerca de usted y de su asquerosa tripulación, más grande se volvía mi aversión…. No es más que un cobarde al que le gusta secuestrar damas decentes de la costa… Ese es un muy mal hábito¿No le parece, Capitán?... En ese sentido creo que he sido de lo más desafortunada… Además conozco hombres mil veces más interesantes que usted – No pudo evitar que se le quebrara un poco la voz al pronunciar las últimas dos frases… Ni ella misma se creía lo que estaba diciendo, aunque tal vez ni se daba cuenta de ello…

- ¡Ja!..!... Eso si no te lo creo, preciosura…. Estás mintiendo.

Annette no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y abrir mucho los ojos ante ese comentario… La había descubierto _("¿Pero cómo….")_. Masticando su furia, bajó la cabeza sonrojada… _"Maldito pirata sabiondo…¬¬"_

Él la miró a los ojos, con la misma expresión concentrada y con esa sonrisita que estaba empezando a molestar profundamente a Annette

- Aunque reconozco que eres muy valiente, niña – Dijo con su peculiar forma de hablar – Es algo arriesgado hablarle así al capitán de un barco en su propio barco¿No crees? – Y mucho más si tan sólo eres una mujer sola en medio del océano – Bajó la voz al decir la última frase.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sparrow!..! – Annette estalló (ya se había tardado xD) - ¡..¿Por qué no me dices de una vez qué es lo que quieres de mi?.!..!. ¡..¿Es que acaso piensas dejarme parada aquí toda la noche con las manos atadas, escuchándote decir estupideces, sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de desatarme o de ofrecerme una maldita silla, como un demonio?..?..!..!..!.! – Cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausta, apunto de desatarse en lágrimas _("¡..¡Ufff!..!.!... Este tipo ni siquiera me ha tocado y ya me tiene sudando…jejejeje… O.O… Escuchate Annette, estás perdiendo la razón… ¿qué diablos estas pensando?")_

- …Sin duda eres el pirata más descortés que conozco…

Esta frase la dijo mucho más calmada, mientras respiraba, recuperando el aliento y apartando la mirada, intentando ocultar las traviesas lagrimitas que escaparon y surcaron sus mejillas… Obviamente no añadió que él era el único pirata que conocía ;)

Jack la miraba en un estado de auténtico asombro. No se esperaba aquél súbito ataque de debilidad… Hasta ahora había pensado que la chica era tan firme y difícil de roer como una columna de sólida roca… Pero con esto se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de mostrarse muy dura, la chica poseía otra personalidad oculta y frágil… Esa chiquilla estaba comenzando a interesarle e inquietarle realmente…

Rápidamente se acercó y se inclinó junto a ella, tomándole suavemente el rostro con una mano, y aunque ella se resistió y apartó la cabeza, al final hizo que lo mirara, sujetándola un poco más fuerte.

- Escucha, Annette – comenzó a decir con la voz más cálida y dulce que pudo entonar – Lamento mucho haber sido descortés… - Bajó la vista un segundo para luego volver a mirarla - … Soy un pirata¿sabes? – Sonrió.

Annette lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Él se dio cuenta de que si continuaba con aquello iba a tener lugar un ataque de furia, así que se paró del suelo, haciendo que ella lo imitara y le ofreció con mucha ceremonia la silla en la que había estado sentado, a lo cual ella aceptó (realmente estaba cansada de estar parada). De repente se puso serio y comenzó a hablar mucho más concienzudamente.

- No creas que me gusta hacer esto, niña – La miró como esperando algún gesto por parte de ella, pero no lo obtuvo, así que continuó – No creas que mi pasatiempo favorito es secuestrar damas indefensas de la costa, para luego… - Se detuvo en seco y miró a Annette con una mirada maliciosa y esa sonrisita significativa. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo el significado de aquel gesto… _"Vaya, pirata depravado…¬¬"_

- …¿Así que no me has secuestrado para…. – No pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y sonrojarse. _"Odio esta conversación"_.

Jack la miraba con una gran sonrisa, encantado de la vida… Percibió aquél súbito ataque de pudor que envolvió a Annette y que la hizo parecer mucho más inocente de lo que había querido aparentar… Y aquello le gustó muchísimo, no podía negarlo… Pero al mismo tiempo se dijo que no podía ponerse a pensar demasiado en esas cosas y no podía desconcentrarse de la verdadera razón por la que tenía allí a la chica.

- … ¿Para qué, querida? – Un destello de audacia centelleó en sus ojos, mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa. Sabía que estaba provocando a la chica a propósito… quería ver cómo reaccionaba… jeje… _("Al diablo con el verdadero propósito")_, pensó xD_…( "al menos por ahora ")_

Annette lo odió.

- …hmmmm…bueno, para… - se sentía muy incómoda hablando de semejante tema nada menos que con un pirata, y sentía que se sonrojaba cada vez más - ¡Maldito seas, Sparrow!..!... Tú sabes para qué – Lo miró, hecha una furia.

- ¿No será acaso para pasar una acalorada noche de pasión contigo? – dijo él al fin, triunfal, y con aquél brillo malicioso en sus pupilas.

Ella lo miró, furiosa y sonrojada. Se levantó súbitamente de su silla y se aproximó a Sparrow, dando largas zancadas… Cosa que a él le hizo muchísima gracia. Se plantó al frente de él, decidida… Si hubo un momento de debilidad en ella, ya se había esfumado…

- Pues si, para eso, Capitán Sparrow – Escupió las palabras. Él la miraba muy interesado - ¿Qué acaso no es ese su vil propósito?

Jack la tomó de los hombros, ejerciendo una leve presión y la miró muy fijamente, aún sonriendo divertido.

- Lamento mucho desilusionarte, querida, pero aunque me encantaría que esa fuera, no es la razón por la cual te tengo aquí…- Ella se zafó de él y se alejó unos pasos, para luego volverse - A menos, claro, que esa sea la razón por la que tú quieras quedarte… - Otra sonrisa aún más significativa que antes – Eres muy afortunada¿sabes?... Ninguna mujer en tu lugar rechazaría semejante oferta… - Se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió abiertamente – De hecho, ninguna la ha rechazado… u.u

La miró de arriba abajo muy lentamente, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta que la estaba examinando con detalle, y deliberadamente, posó sus ojos en los pechos de la chica, y en la sencilla cadenita plateada que se perdía entre ellos… Se quedó así, mirándola, sin decir palabra.

Annette se dio cuenta de esto, y aunque pensó que se moriría de la vergüenza allí mismo, decidió ser firme y no ceder ni un ápice.

- ¡Ja, por favor Sparrow… - Sonrió, desdeñosa – Antes preferiría morir… Sin duda todas esas mujeres estaban absolutamente locas o ahogadas de borrachas… Justo como tú – Concluyó, mirándolo muy seriamente

Jack se rió de buena gana y la miró más que fascinado… Se dijo que sin duda iba a pasar momentos muy interesantes y divertidos con esa chica en los próximos días_… "je, je… Esta pequeña es toda una bomba…"_

- Ahora, Capitán – Continuó – Le agradecería que tuviera la gentileza de explicarme la verdadera razón por la cual me tiene encerrada en este apestoso camarote – Sonrió muy educadamente... todo aquello era una gran parodia _"si le gusta jugar, pues jugaré…" – _Y si pudiera desatarme las manos, también le estaría eternamente agradecida – Hizo una pequeña y cómica reverencia.

El capitán, que la observaba embelesado, sin perderse detalle, se disponía a hablar, pues pensó que ya era suficiente espera e incertidumbre para Annette. Pero en ese preciso instante, la puerta del camarote se abrió bruscamente y un hombre gordo, sucio, barbado y canoso entró agitadamente por ella.

- ¡Capitán, es preciso que vaya a cubierta ahora mismo! – bajó un poco la voz y continuó – Hay algo que creo querrá ver.

Jack le respondió, no de muy buena gana

- Está bien, Gibbs, iré enseguida.

Gibbs desapareció entonces con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado, dejando a Jack y Annette de nuevo a solas.

- Lo siento muchísimo querida, pero el deber me llama… Aunque no lo creas, los piratas también tenemos muchísimas responsabilidades… - Comenzó a caminar por la estancia de un lado a otro, canturreando y agarrando cosas: un gastado sombrero por aquí, una chaqueta igualmente gastada por allá, un pequeño objeto que parecía ser una brújula por allí, el ron… mientras continuaba hablando – No sabes lo difícil que es velar porque siempre haya ron en las bodegas… además, asaltar navíos, robar, armar pleitos en todas las tabernas y escapar de ellos, buscar y pagar por gratas compañías… No es cosa fácil, querida… Es una ardua labor – Se volvió súbitamente hacía Annette quien lo miraba disgustada – Creo que la gente nos desestima demasiado porque no saben lo difícil que es en verdad – Sonrió y abrió la puerta del camarote, dispuesto a salir.

- ¿Así que no me dirás nada, Sparrow¿Me dejarás aquí atada toda la noche? – Annette se sentía derrotada… Era imposible tratar de razonar con ese tipo.

- ¡Oh!... Es cierto, encanto, mis disculpas… Ahora mismo enviaré a alguien para que te desate y te lleve a tu propio camarote, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí, claro, a lo que yo no tengo ninguna objeción – Sonrió - … Y te aconsejaría que durmieras un poco, mañana será un día agitado para ti – Frunció un poco el seño y continuó hablando – En cuanto al otro asunto, sólo te diré que tu tienes algo que me pertenece y que necesito, querida, algo que llevo buscando desde hace mucho…

Annette abrió los ojos, sorprendida… No se esperaba aquello _"¿Qué diablos podría tener yo que le pertenezca a Jack Sparrow?... Si nunca nos habíamos visto antes… no lo entiendo…"_

Y antes de que pudiera replicar o exigir una explicación o decir palabra alguna, el capitán Sparrow hizo una larga reverencia, sonrió de nuevo y salió altivamente, dando un portazo… Sólo para volver a entrar un segundo después, mirar a Annette entrecerrando los párpados, y exclamar sin previo aviso:

- Por cierto, lindos pechos – Sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y volvió salir dando otro portazo.

Annette que se quedó desconcertada, sonrojada y asombrada, no supo ni que hacer ni que acción debía tomar en ese momento… El capitán había logrado intrigarla de verdad…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, aquí termina por hoy ... espero les haya gustado y ojalá sigan leyendo porque el próximo capi no tiene pierde, ya que las cosas se irán poniendo enredadas xDD... muchas gracias por leerme y si tienen algo de tiempito, dejad un review!_

_Besitos!_


	5. 5 La Voz de la Sirena

**5. La voz de la Sirena.**

Lo despertó la cálida brisa salina y el suave sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el casco de la nave. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza y a las sienes… La noche anterior se había emocionado de más con el ron, como de costumbre… El sol había salido hacía muy poco, y probablemente la mayoría de la tripulación dormía aún. Se quedó entonces contemplando estúpidamente el techo de su camarote por un momento que le pareció eterno, pensando en todas las cosas que debía hacer aquél día y en lo bueno que era tener a aquella chica por fin abordo… la había buscado tanto…y la había encontrado… _Annette_… - ¡Annette! - Exclamó, parándose de la cama de repente y dándose un cabezazo con la lámpara que colgaba del techo, cuando se acordó de que la chica estaba sola en su camarote, probablemente muy, muy enojada.

Así que como pudo, se puso sus botas y su camisa, y salió caminando apresuradamente rumbo al camarote de la chica, no sin antes dar un pequeño paseo por la cubierta del barco, echando un rápido vistazo y asegurándose de que todo estuviera como debía estar.

Mientras lo hacía, recordó no sin cierta preocupación la inesperada visita que había recibido la noche anterior, cuando dejó la interesante charla que estaba teniendo con Annette para ir a ver aquello que con tanta insistencia el Sr. Gibbs quería que viera… Cuando había llegado a cubierta después de cerrar por segunda vez la puerta de su camarote, dejando a la chica sola, y de dar unos tranquilos pasos, pues pensó que no podría tratarse de nada extraordinario, vio con sorpresa que todos sus hombres estaban apoyados en la barandilla del barco, al parecer viendo algo lo suficientemente interesante como para no poder dejar de mirarlo allí abajo, en las calmadas aguas. La única que permanecía sin mirar hacia abajo, aparentemente con un genio de los mil demonios, y con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados era Ana María.

Con un poco de temor y curiosidad se había acercado entonces para ver lo que los otros veían, y para desgracia suya, sus peores temores fueron confirmados cuando asomó la cabeza y bajó la vista y la vio allí, sentada tranquilamente sobre una roca que sobresalía del océano, mesándose los largos cabellos púrpuras, por lo visto esperando algo… algo que Jack sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

Capitán Jack Sparrow… Al fin llegas – Exclamó entonces la hermosa sirena, con una voz un poco apagada, casi susurrante – No sabes el gusto que me da verte – Sonrió entonces, y notó para su deleite que todos los hombres del barco la veían como hipnotizados… Jack incluido.

- ¡Nerea, mi encantadora bruja de los mares! – La voz de Jack era clara y firme – Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo sobre ti… - Apoyó los codos en el barandal – Dime, preciosura¿a qué se debe tu honorable visita?

- Sabes muy bien a qué he venido, Sparrow… - la dulce expresión de su rostro se borró entonces, para dar paso a una fría y dura mirada – He venido por lo que es mío… y me parece que el plazo que te di se vence justamente hoy.

Jack se despegó del barandal y dio un paso hacia atrás, al parecer algo perturbado, más sin embargo continuó sonriendo y hablando tranquilamente:

- ¡Vamos, Encanto!... Has esperado tanto tiempo que no creo q te importe esperar unos días más¿no es así? – terminó la frase con una mirada encantadora.

Pero en ese momento el mar pareció desatarse, y el despejado cielo se cubrió de nubes negras y amenazadoras, llevando consigo un viento que arreció por un segundo e hizo que El Perla Negra se agitara violentamente de un lado a otro, haciendo que toda la tripulación (capitán incluido) cayera al suelo a causa de la fuerza del súbito movimiento. Nerea permanecía en su roca, impávida, mirando la escena con su fría y desgarradora mirada de piedra.

- No juegues conmigo, Sparrow – Dijo de pronto, susurrante – Sabes muy bien lo que puedo hacer contigo y con tu amado barco… Y sabes cuál es el destino que te espera si fallas… Sabes que puedo llevarte conmigo en el momento que quiera, solo tendría que desearlo y estaría hecho.

El capitán se levantó como pudo del suelo y miró con algo de odio y temor a la, a pesar de todo, hermosísima mitad-mujer que lo miraba duramente desde abajo… _"Si tan solo tuviera un par de piernas en lugar de esa asquerosa cola",_ pensó para si.

- Pero también sabes, Nerea - comenzó a decir – que si me llevas y me tomas en este momento perderás aquello que tanto anhelas y buscas… tu amada voz, para siempre… y nunca podrás volver a cantar… Eso sería una lástima¿No es así, cariño? – La miró a los ojos, muy confiado… Sabía que ella sabía que todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Nerea no dijo nada y tan solo se revolvió con furia en su sitio… Odiaba admitir que el capitán tenía razón.

- Sabes muy bien que yo soy el único en todo el océano que puede encontrar lo que buscas… ¿Quién más podría hacerlo? – Sonrió abiertamente, abriendo mucho los ojos – Y yo se en donde está, Cariño… Se en dónde está la llave.

La sirena entonces miró hacía arriba, desconfiada, pero muy interesada.

- Si sabes dónde está, entonces ¿por qué, Capitán Sparrow, no me la has traído?

Los hombres se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que, claramente, la sirena no podía alzar la voz… y de que a duras penas pudo decir la última frase, cuando quiso darle un tono más fuerte y amenazador a sus palabras y se había quedado muda e inmóvil. Aquella hermosa y cautivadora sirena había perdido, por algún motivo, su don más preciado.

- Porque, hacia allá es a donde me dirijo, Nerea – Contestó Sparrow, con voz sosegada – Voy hacia cabo Knob, a abastecerme con provisiones. Luego partiré hacia donde se que está tu preciada llave, la tomaré y te la daré. Y te juro que después de eso, no volveremos a encontrarnos, y que, por desgracia para ti, no volverás a ver mi hermoso rostro nunca más por el resto de tu vida… Si es que tienes una...

- ¿Y la mujer, Sparrow?... Recuerda que junto con la llave debes traerme a la mujer.

- La mujer está con la llave, primor… Y si, te juró que te la traeré junto con tu endemoniada llave – Estaba comenzando a perder su buen genio - ¿Se te ofrece algo más, querida? – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

- Tres semanas.

- Una.

- Que sean dos.

- Una… te doy una semana capitán… Si en una semana no veo lo que me has prometido, por lo menos se que podré llevarme un buen premio de consolación al fondo del océano – Sonrió deslumbradoramente y su mirada se dulcificó de pronto – como ves, no soy yo la que lleva las de perder… Y creo que podrías llegar a ser un magnífico esposo, Jack Sparrow.

Jack se estremeció de pies a cabeza al oír aquello y pensó en la terrible posibilidad de convertirse en el esposo y el esclavo de aquella bruja, por siempre atrapado en las profundidades, sin posibilidad ni esperanza de escape… _"¡Que horror!"_

- Me temo que no tendrás ese placer, encantadora Nerea… Tendré a tu llave y a tu chica en una semana – Se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó, despidiéndose – Ahora, te invitaría a un buen vaso de ron, pero me temo que no podrías venir hasta aquí arriba para recibirlo – Toda la tripulación soltó entonces la risa, más relajados¿Qué podía hacerles una simple sirena sin su voz?

Nerea los miró, impasible, con los ojos centelleantes pero aún así con una audaz sonrisa surcando su rostro.

- Tal vez no pueda ir allí arriba, capitán… pero no olvides que podría hacerte descender hasta los más negros abismos si esa fuera mi voluntad…

El viento y las olas volvieron a agitarse violentamente y toda la tripulación se aferró temerosa al barandal del barco, asombrados… tal vez, después de todo, no era una simple sirena.

- No lo olvides, Sparrow – Y diciendo esto se hundió en el océano y desapareció por entre las negras aguas, para alivio general de todos.

El mar entonces cesó de agitarse y las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo se alejaron como por arte de magia, dejando al descubierto la brillante y redonda luna, que brilló sobre el Perla Negra y sobre su asombrada tripulación.

Todos en el barco comenzaron entonces a murmurar entre ellos y a hacer suposiciones acerca de lo que creían que acababa de pasar… y a cerca del extraño comportamiento del capitán… ¿No era esa chica que había mencionado Nerea la misma chica que habían secuestrado hacía unas horas y que estaba ahora mismo en el camarote principal¿Por qué entonces, no se la había entregado a Nerea si eso era lo que ella quería y por lo que habían surcado el Caribe de punta a punta?... Nadie entendía nada de lo que pasaba… pero a decir verdad, ese era el estado normal de los tripulantes del Perla Negra… Nunca nadie entendía nada de nada… así que no se preocuparon demasiado pues ya sabían que era imposible tratar de comprender las retorcidas razones y motivos del Capitán Jack Sparrow…

- ¡Capitán! – La fuerte voz de Ana María resonó por toda la cubierta, por lo que todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y volcaron su atención en ella, quien miraba fijamente al capitán… Era la única persona en toda la tripulación que podía comportarse de esa forma frente a él.

Jack, que hasta el momento no había podido apartar sus ojos del agua pues se había quedado algo pasmado y abstraído pensando, se giró entonces para encarar a la explosiva mujer que tenía al frente.

- ¿Si, Ana querida? – Le sonrió inocentemente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás tramando? – cruzó sus brazos, arrugando el ceño, esperando una respuesta por parte de su capitán.

- ¿Yo?... ¿Tramando algo?... – Miró hacía un lado y hacia el otro, poniendo una cara de absoluta ingenuidad - ¿Por qué crees que habría de hacer algo así?... Dime¿Cuántas veces he tramado yo algo sin antes avisarte?... No me respondas – Se alejó de ella, caminando altivamente por la cubierta, rumbo a su camarote, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero Ana María fue más rápida que él y le cerró el paso antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

- No me moveré de aquí hasta que me des una respuesta – Y se plantó firmemente en su sitio, esperando. La tripulación continuaba en un silencio expectante que a Jack se le hizo la mar de incómodo.

- Escucha, querida… no le entregué a la sirena lo que buscaba porque resulta que tengo un plan muchísimo mejor para ello – Miró de reojo a todos los hombres que los rodeaban y a la ceñuda Ana María que continuaba plantada al frente suyo – Díganme¿Cuántas veces ha fallado alguno de mis brillantes planes? – Dijo alzando la voz y mirando esta vez abiertamente a todos, quienes se quedaron totalmente callados en respuesta a la pregunta – Bien, no me respondan eso tampoco – Y bajó los brazos, diríase resignado pero sin perder su compostura y su porte arrogante (vamos, intenten imaginar a un Jack resignado xD)

- ¡Pero es una bruja! – Exclamó Ana María de pronto – ¡Se dará cuenta de lo que sea que pienses hacer y nos mandará a todos al fondo del océano!

- No querida, pues verás, Nerea es poderosa, si, pero sus poderes se limitan a controlar la voluntad de las aguas y los vientos… No la voluntad ni la mente de ningún hombre… a menos que posea su voz, claro – Miró en los ojos negros de la mujer y continuó – Y no creo que por el momento ella se atreva a hacernos nada, no se arriesgaría a perder su don más preciado para siempre… Créanme, se porqué se los digo – dijo alzando la voz para que todos pudieran oírlo.

Ana María se quedó entonces callada, dudando entre si creerle o no creerle al peculiar hombre que tenía al frente… Después de todo, Jack nunca les había fallado, aunque había estado a punto varias veces…

- Este plan tuyo… ¿tendrá algún beneficio para nosotros? – Preguntó ella, desconfiada.

- ¡Pero, claro! – Exclamó Jack, alzando la voz, abriendo los ojos y moviendo sus manos exageradamente - ¿Qué no saben que las sirenas poseen montañas de tesoros invaluables y maravillosos? – Calló un momento para ver como sus palabras surtían efecto en las codiciosas mentes de sus hombres y de "su mujer", podría decirse, y sonrió – Y todo será nuestro, caballeros y Dama… Si confían en mi – Concluyó, convincentemente.

- ¡Siiiii!..! – Exclamaron todos al unísono, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo - ¡vayamos a divertirnos pescando sirenas!..!.! – Y todos alzaron sus manos, coreando palabras de alegría y de excitación por aquí y por allá.

- ¡Muy bien, señores, así me gusta!..! – Dijo Jack, complacido – Ahora¡Que corra el ron!..!.!

Nuevos vítores y exclamaciones de alegría se dejaron oír mucho más fuertes que antes, mientras varios hombres aparecieron rápidamente con sendos barriles y botellas de ron.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Jack? – Le preguntó Gibbs en voz baja - ¿Cuál es ese brillante plan?

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Gibbs – respondió él, enigmático… - sólo te puedo decir que esta chica me será de gran utilidad… y que no estoy dispuesto a entregársela a Nerea… al menos no todavía – Y bebió un largo sorbo de su botella.

- Bien, Jack… confío en ti… Espero que sepas lo que haces.

- Lo se… Por cierto… – Se detuvo súbitamente a mitad de un trago y miró a Gibbs seriamente –…La chica aún está en mi camarote… llévala al suyo propio, a menos de que la convenzas de que se quede en el mió (miradita significativa xD), y desátale las manos… y si puedes lograrlo, haz que se cambie de ropa por algo más cómodo¿me has entendido? – Lo miró, interrogante.

- Si, capitán

- Bien.

Y luego de que todos comenzaran a beber, a cantar y a parlotear animadamente, el asunto de Nerea quedó olvidado y ahogado durante el resto de la noche por el abundante líquido marrón que corrió a montones hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien esto es todo por hoy... espero que si hay alguien que me lee, ojalá le guste, ya que yo escribo con todo el cariño y el esfuerzo para traer a la vida algo lo más bien hecho posible ;)_

_Saludos!_


	6. 6 Un Dulce Despertar

**6. Un Dulce Despertar… Y Algunos Objetos Voladores**

Se paró frente a la puerta de la chica, indeciso, como esperando alguna especie de señal divina que le indicara lo que debía hacer… Talvez no era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella y contarle todo lo concerniente a su maravilloso plan… ¿Y si ella no cooperaba? _"Tiene que cooperar"_ – pensó. Así que tomó aire, suspiró hondamente y tocó a su puerta.

- Annette… - la llamó suavemente al ver que no respondía – Annette… ¿estás despierta? – Esperó otro momento pero nada, la puerta no se abrió. _"Estará muy dormida… A lo mejor fue que nuestra conversación de ayer la dejó exhausta"_, y sonrió, felicitándose por causar ese increíble efecto en las damas.

Abrió entonces la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, y entró rápidamente, cerrándola tras de si. Pudo ver que dentro de la habitación todo estaba en absoluta calma y que la chica dormía, al parecer profundamente, de espaldas a él, en el sencillo camastro puesto contra una de las paredes del cuarto. Se quedó parado, observando detenidamente los largos mechones de cabello negro que se desparramaban por la almohada y el colchón hasta casi tocar el piso, y de repente sintió un deseo irresistible de acariciarlos y de sentirlos entre sus dedos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un par de pasos para quedar al borde de la cama, y se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de la cabeza de la chica.

Después de unos segundos de 'concienzuda observación', se decidió al fin a acariciar con mucho tacto la cabeza de Annette, que descansaba tranquila en la almohada, bajando por todo su largo cabello, y tomando un grueso mechón muy negro y muy liso entre sus dedos. Inconcientemente, Jack se lo llevó a su nariz para olerlo y sentirlo a su gusto… y se encontraba muy ocupado en esta ardua labor cuando…

¡PUM!

El puño de Annette se estrelló de lleno contra su linda cara, tumbándolo al suelo xDD:p

- ¡Auu!! – Se llevó la mano a su nariz, incrédulo y adolorido.

- ¡..¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?..! – El rugido de Annette le hizo levantar la vista hacia ella, acusándola con la mirada.

- Te daba los buenos días – Respondió, tranquilamente.

- Vaya, ahora comprendo la razón por la que todos son tan extraños aquí, si así los saludas siempre… - desvió su vista hacia la pared, enfurruñada.

Jack sonrió. _"Siempre es tan agradable escuchar unas palabras amables en la mañana…"_

- ¿Sabes algo? – Se paró y la miró fijamente desde arriba – Tienes el peor genio que he conocido, niña… Me parece que no merecía eso.

- ¡No soy una niña!..! ... ¡Y si que lo merecías!..! – Se paró frente a él, dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Estaba harta de tanta conversación sin sentido. - ¡Y te mereces muchos más, Sparrow, por todo lo que ha pasado!

Él la miró con carita inocente, aparentando no saber de que hablaba.

- Pero¿Qué te he hecho yo? – y ablandó muchísimo más su expresión, lo cual surtió un poco de efecto en Annette, pues al menos dejó de gritar como una loca.

- Ese es precisamente el problema, capitán… ¡que no has hecho absolutamente nada! – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que te incomoda, entonces podemos arreglarlo… - Su voz se tornó muy persuasiva y suave, y comenzó a acercase a Annette de una manera que a ella no le gustó nada, nadita _"Oh, no… O.O… ¿Y ahora que hace?" –…_Si es lo que quieres,podría empezar a hacerlo desde ahora… - Y sonriendo, estiró su mano hacia la cintura de Annette y la atrajo de repente hacia si…

- ¡..¿Pero qué…!..!.! – PUM. Esta vez no fue un puñetazo, sino una cachetada, no menos dolorosa, lo que fue a parar en su mejilla - ¡No eres más que un atrevido, sucio, borracho, loco y depravado pirata!..!.!

- ¡Ja!... ¡Eso es una gran redundancia, querida! – Y se echó a reír de buena gana mientras se acariciaba la roja mejilla con sus enjoyados dedos.

No pudiéndolo evitar, Annette se echó a reír también, pues lo que acababa de decir el capitán era absolutamente cierto… A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado y de las extrañas circunstancias que estaba viviendo, todo aquello tenía su oscuro toque de gracia.

- No tienes remedio, Sparrow – Suspiró ella, derrotada, sentándose de nuevo en la cama, aún con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Muy cierto, preciosa!... Mira que los remedios nunca se me han dado bien… por eso siempre he preferido el ron – Sonrió y se acercó, sentándose a su lado y posando delicadamente ambas manos en los hombros de Annette… por alguna extraña razón, ella no se apartó ni se lo impidió. – Ahora dime linda¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 18, casi 19 – Respondió con voz cansada

- Eres muy joven… A mí si me parece que eres una niña aún – Apretó sus hombros suavemente y se acercó un poco más, uniendo su pecho con la espalda de la chica.

Annette se percató del súbito escalofrío que recorrió su columna y optó por quedarse inmóvil y rígida como una estatua… Cosa que al capitán se le hizo exageradamente encantadora. n.n

- De hecho, para el mundo en que yo vivo ya soy bastante vieja – Sonrió débilmente – ya debería estar casada o en el peor de los casos, prometida.

- ¿Y por qué no lo estás?

- Bueno, no lo se, de hecho ayer si… - Se detuvo de pronto _"¿Por qué le estoy contando todo esto a este tipo?"_ y se giró para quedar cara a cara con el capitán quien la veía, al parecer muy interesado.

- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? – Exclamó Annette entonces

- Pues… tan solo estaba tratando de averiguar la causa de tu mal genio… pero ahora que me entero de que no estás casada, no logro comprender cuál es… - Y se quedó mirándola muy quieto, pensando.

- A Annette ese comentario no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos…

- ¿Me dirás alguna vez la razón por la que me tienes aquí? – Le preguntó ella, volviendo a recobrar su carácter habitual.

- Es precisamente por eso a lo que he venido… Tengo una muy interesante propuesta que ofrecerte, Y… – Alzó la voz de pronto y sus ojos se agrandaron, brillantes - … que no podrás rechazar – le dio un pequeño apretón a sus hombros y se paró, comenzando a caminar por todo el cuarto, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó ella sorprendida - ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría alguna propuesta de parte tuya?

- Porque – Se giró súbitamente, quedando cara a cara con ella – de tu respuesta y de tu 'grado de solidaridad' dependerá tu destino… y el mío, cabe decir.

Se quedó mirándolo, entre incrédula y desconfiada

- ¿A qué rayos te refieres?

- Pues verás, querida, es una historia muy larga y un poco difícil de explicar, pero te diré que tiene mucho que ver con ese pequeño objeto que guardas desde hace tanto y que en este momento se halla deliciosamente escondido entre tus bellos, redondos y suav… - Alzó la vista de repente pues se había quedado mirando un poco distraído hacia…jeje…el pequeño objeto del que hablaba (si, claro xD), solo para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Annette – Ejem… Entre tu vestido – recuperó la compostura y sonrió inocente hacia ella.

Annette no le prestó atención a la última frase pues se había quedado muda del asombro… ¿Su llave?... ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Te refieres a mi llave? – exclamó, emocionada - ¿Sabes qué es, para qué sirve? – Había corrido entonces hacia Jack y ahora se encontraba a menos de 10 centímetros de él, mirándolo con los ojitos brillantes, dando pequeños saltitos y la cara radiante por la emoción_. "guaaauuuu…no puedo creerlo!… Esto es tan surrealista! xD:p" _

- Sí, sí lo sé…

- ¿Y?... ¿Para qué es?

- Creo que será mejor que te lo diga después de desayunar algo… todos tenemos hambre¿no? – Y la miró, alzando una ceja

- Si… así es – Ella se calmó un poco y se dirigió a la pequeña ventanilla.

- Que bien, porque tú cocinarás – Soltó de pronto él

- ¡..¿Quéeeeee?..! – Miró a Jack entre asombrada, furiosa e incrédula – Escucha, Sparrow¡Estás loco si crees que voy a cocinar para ti o para cualquiera de tus horribles seguidores¿Me entendiste?... ¡Prefiero morirme de hambre!..! – lo encaró, decidida… _"¿Pero quién se ha creído este tipo?... ¿habrá perdido el resto de cerebro que aún le quedaba durante la noche?..Grrrr… Pirata Aprovechado… ¬¬"_

Para sorpresa de Annette, el capitán se estaba riendo a sus anchas, al parecer muy divertido, cosa que a ella la enfureció aún más, si eso era posible xD

- Si, es muy divertido para ti¿no?

- Sería más divertido si fuera cierto, pero lastimosamente, tan solo bromeaba – sonrió provocativo hacia ella - ¿En serio no cocinarías para mi?

- Ni aunque de ello dependiera mi vida – Cruzó sus brazos, desafiante… Ese capitán estaba acabando con los últimos restos de paciencia y cordura que aún le quedaban.

- Bueno, tienes suerte porque igual, tampoco quería morir envenenado.

- Me hubiera encantado que eso sucediera, pero lamentablemente no tengo ningún frasco de veneno a la mano.

- Lo decía por la comida… - En ese momento tuvo que agacharse para esquivar la almohada que había salido volando directo a su cara. Y agradeció a los dioses y a la sabia madre naturaleza por el hecho de que las miradas no fueran un arma de aniquilación instantánea, pues le pareció que Annette lo único que quería era fulminarlo con ella xD

- No es gracioso – Estaba rígida y absolutamente seria, aunque sentía que no podía seguir con esa actitud por mucho tiempo más… _"Esto si que no lo voy a tolerar…Grrrrr… Creo que se está pasando… Aunque por otro lado, esta es la situación más extraña que he vivido… "_

Jack Se quedó por un minuto mirándola, divertido

- ¡Vaya!, eso te ha dolido de verdad…en realidad has de ser una pésima cocinera… O, una muy buena – dijo, haciendo extraños movimientos con sus dedos llenos de anillos.

- No pienso discutir este ridículo tema contigo, y mucho menos darte alguna explicación – Se enfurruñó aún más.

- Bien, bien… No tienes porque enojarte… Pero te advierto que la comida de Gibbs es peor que el veneno más mortal… Te mata lentamente – Miró al suelo con una cara de pesar y en una expresión de resignación tan cómica, que Annette simplemente soltó la risa… No pudo evitarlo.

El capitán la miró extrañado… Toda esa muchacha era una gran contradicción… En un momento estaba toda enojada y echa una furia, solo para estar alegre y risueña al siguiente. Sinceramente, no lograba comprenderla… _"Mujeres… ¬¬"_

- Y bien, querida¿iremos entonces a por nuestras raciones de "comida"? – preguntó sonriendo

- Pues si no hay otra opción… - Y se disponía a salir del cuarto, más intrigada que asustada, cuando el capitán la detuvo súbitamente y se quedó mirándola con detalle.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que deberías cambiarte de ropa…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No te había dicho que te ves muy sensual con ese ajustado vestido envolviendo tu cuerpo? – alzó ambas cejas y sonrió

Annette abrió los ojos y la boca e, instintivamente, se cruzó de brazos, cubriéndose el torso.

- No, no lo habías dicho – dijo, sintiendo como se le subían los colores

- Pues bien: Te ves muy sensual con ese ajustado vestido envolviendo tu cuerpo… - Se quedó mirándola, divertido al ver como la chica volteaba la cara hacia todos los lados sin saber que hacer ni para donde mirar, por lo visto, muy apenada - … Y no creo que sea el único en este barco que piense eso – dijo insinuante.

- ¿Y qué pretendes? – Dijo alzando la voz y poniendo ambas manos en las caderas - ¿Qué me ponga ropa de hombre y me vista como un asqueroso y vulgar pirata?

- Si… Aunque si no te gusta, siempre puedes quedarte desnuda – Respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- ¡Aaaaayyyy!..!.!... ¡Me pregunto que terrible crimen habré cometido en mi vida pasada para estar recibiendo semejante castigo! ¬¬…

- ¡Pero, cariño¡Por el contrario!... Si lo que cometiste ha tenido que ser muy bueno, porque ahora mismo se te está recompensando… ¡Estás en el paraíso del Caribe junto al hombre más guapo y listo que surca sus mares!... Eres muy afortunada

Le guiñó un ojo y sin pensarlo le pasó una mano por la mejilla, pero esta vez, ella se apartó, caminando de nuevo hacia la cama y cogiendo con resignación las ropas de hombre que Gibbs había dejado para ella la noche anterior. Se giró de nuevo, con la intención de comenzar a desnudarse, pero se sobresaltó cuando se encontró con la atenta mirada del capitán, quien aún seguía mirándola, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Y bien, Sparrow? – Le dijo ella, abriendo sus párpados y lanzándole una mirada de furia

- ¡Oh, si!, yo estoy muy bien, querida, gracias por preguntar

- GRRRR…¡..¿ES QUE ACASO PIENSAS QUEDARTE A MIRAR?.!.¡.¡PIRATA PERVERTIDO!..! Ò.ó

Entonces, Annette tomó una botella de ron medio llena que tenía a la mano _(N/A: Debo decir que estas botellas se encontraban esparcidas por todo el barco xD)_, y un destello marrón voló cruzando la habitación a toda velocidad, para terminar estrellándose justo a 10 centímetros de la cara del capitán, quien se pudo apartar justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortal proyectil… había estado a sólo centímetros de quedarse sin rostro, pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó:

- ¡El Ron!..!..!... ¡No arrojes el ron!..!.!... ¡Lanza las sillas o la mesa, si quieres, pero no el ron!..!.!

Y tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, porque vio que eso era justamente lo que Annette se disponía a hacer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Este capi personalemente me ha encantado n.n... si alguien me lee, espero le guste... y por favor, si a algún alma caritativa le queda un minuto para dejarme un review, le estaría eternamente agradecida!! ;)_

_Saludos!!_


	7. 7 Los Nobles Objetivos del Capitán

_Buenas, buenas a todos... primero que todo, quiero disculparme por demorarme siglos en actualizar, pero es que las últimas semanas tuve bastantes problemas con esta máquina..¬¬... pero me parece que ya todo está arreglado xD... además de que últimamente no he estado muy inspirada que digamos, por lo que dejé el fic abandonado por un buen tiempo... y me disculpo por eso con todos ustedes... espero que de ahora en adelante vuelva a retomar el ritmo habitual...n.n... Muchas gracis por leerme y por sus lindos reviews, me hacen muy feliz!!!... _

**7. Los Nobles Objetivos del Capitán Sparrow**

Luego de desayunar… Bueno, luego de sobrevivir al desayuno, el cual consistió en un trozo de pescado frío y medio crudo, un poco de arroz con mucho aceite, y claro: ron _("Vaya, que novedad… ¬¬")_; Annette subió a cubierta en donde el capitán la esperaba, lamentándose por el camino a causa del desagradable espectáculo que había tenido que ver, oler y_…"¡Puagg!"_… ¡comer! _"¡Que ascooo!... ahora entiendo a qué se refería Jack…brrrr…creo que la mayor causa de muerte en este barco no es por heridas de balas o espadas, sino por envenenamiento y desnutrición..."_, y lidiando con los extraños pantalones, la suelta camisa y las botas que había tenido que ponerse y que ahora no sabía bien como manejar… Se sentía muy rara… pero también extrañamente satisfecha.

Lo encontró asido al timón de la nave, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte que se extendía infinito ante sí. Annette se quedó parada entonces un momento, dudando entre si llamarlo (pues él no la había visto), o entre si quedarse ahí plantaba observando el fantástico espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos: el sol elevándose lentamente a sus espaldas, las enormes e inquietantes velas negras del navío que se inflaban con cada soplo renovado del viento, las olas y las aves que llenaban el espacio de ecos y sonidos, y el capitán… parado allí, tan altivo y seguro frente a su timón, al parecer disfrutando plenamente de la brisa renovadora de la mañana, pues ella pudo notar como cerraba sus ojos e inhalaba el aire con satisfacción _("mmmm… Es un tipo extraño…")_ … podría decirse que era una visión casi divina la que se desarrollaba allí… Bueno fue divina hasta que todos los hombres que se encontraban abajo comenzaron a subir, haciendo un ruido infernal y rompiendo súbitamente con el encanto del momento… _"Grrrr…"_

Jack entonces abrió los ojos y la vio por un segundo antes de sonreírle, invitándola con un gesto a que lo siguiera hacia un rincón apartado del navío, para que pudieran hablar sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Se quedó un momento esperando con paciencia y sonriendo al ver como ella trataba por todos los medios posibles de acomodarse el pantalón que le quedaba un poco grande, y de ajustarse el escote de la ancha camisa para que no se viera nada más de lo debido… _"..Que encantador… n.n"_

- Odio esta ropa… y además, apesta – refunfuñó Annette, poniendo mala cara y apoyando sus codos en el barandal del barco, al lado de Jack.

Él se quedó viéndola un momento, muy quieto.

- Pues yo creo que luces hermosa… es más: diría que luces casi igual a mí – sonrió al ver la mirada furiosa que le echaba Annette.

- …Eres un presumido, prepotente… ¬¬

- No, cielo, soy sincero, que es distinto…. – Se quedaron mirándose por un segundo - … Y si sigues mirándome de esa manera, vas a terminar desgastándome… Y la verdad, querida, me encantaría que me desgastaras, pero con otro tipo de cosas… - le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, seductoramente.

- ¡ay, por favooor!!!... ¡No empieces de nuevo, Sparrow!!!... _"¡¿es que este nunca aprende??! Oo"_… Grrrr… ¡que pesado eres!!... Eres incluso peor que Jam… - Se calló, de repente.

- ¿Peor que quién, querida? – La miró muy interesado, arrugando las cejas.

.- Nada, olvídalo ya… - Respondió ella, aburrida.

.- ¡Ahhhh!... así que sí hay alguien… – Frunció aún más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos –…Interesante… ¿fue él quién te propuso matrimonio?

Annette no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando_… "¿pero cómo es posible que lo sepa todo??!.. O.O… además¿a él que le importa?"_

- Déjalo ya, Sparrow… no creo que tenga ninguna importancia… además, no quiero hablar de eso.

Él recuperó su carácter habitual

- Está bien, querida… como tú digas… pero sea quien sea, debe de ser alguien impresionante si te acosaba de la misma manera en que lo hago yo – asintió para si, pasándose un dedo por los labios y poniendo su cara meditabunda xD

- ¡Sparrow! – El grito furioso de Annette lo devolvió a la realidad

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!... simplemente lo sacaré de mi mente… pero algún día terminarás por confesarme todos tus secretos, ya lo verás.

- ¡Já!... No lo creo, capitán… - sonrió enigmática – Ahora bien¿Qué es aquello tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Jack se quedó quieto un momento, como organizando sus ideas

- Bien, querida niña, es una historia bastante larga, así que creo que lo mejor será comenzar por el principio…

- Que gran razonamiento, Sparrow… yo también creo que sería lo mejor… ¬¬

Él le echó una mirada de reproche, como pidiéndole que se callara y no lo interrumpiera, y aclarando su garganta, comenzó:

- Verás, querida, hace poco más de diez años me topé con un ser extraño, una sirena… La criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto… ella había llegado nadando hasta mí en busca de ayuda… me dijo que había perdido la llave que abría el cofre en el cual estaba guardada su voz y que necesitaba que la ayudara, pues sabía que yo era el único que podría encontrarla… - Jack miró por un momento a Annette, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrió y continuó - … como podrás suponer, esto se me hizo bastante raro, pues me dije que no era normal que una sirena andara dejando su don más preciado por ahí, pues como sabrás, las sirenas utilizan su voz para seducir a los marineros y enviarlos a las profundidades; es un arma mortal, ningún hombre puede escapar del canto de una sirena si lo escucha… Bien, el caso es que yo me negué a ayudarla pues no veía en que podía beneficiarme todo aquello… y el resultado fue que la sirena se enfadó bastante y terminó chantajeándome de una manera bastante injusta… "Encuentra la llave, Sparrow, o de lo contrario vendrás conmigo al fondo del océano y te convertirás en mi esposo"…En ese momento me reí, pues le dije que no creía que una simple sirena sin su voz pudiera enviarme a ninguna parte, pero luego me arrepentí de esto, pues fue en ese momento cuando ella me reveló su nombre: 'Nerea'… e hizo una pequeña demostración de su poder, y yo me di cuenta de que estaba tratando nada menos que con la reina de los mares y los vientos y no con una simple sirena más, como había creído al principio… ¿qué podía hacer yo?... comencé de inmediato a buscar la dichosa llave… y luego de diez largos años, al fin la encontré, querida, colgada de tu cuello.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Annette reaccionara:

- ¿Así que para eso sirve mi llave?… ¿para abrir el cofre de una sirena?

- Así es…

- Vaya… después de todo si tenía un uso interesante… lo que no logro comprender, Sparrow, es ¿porqué si sabías que yo tenía la llave colgada a mi cuello, simplemente no la tomaste y me dejaste a mí tranquila? – Alzó una ceja, esperando su respuesta

- Pues, para allá voy querida… verás… Resulta que el cofre sólo puede ser abierto por aquél que haya sacado la llave de su concha…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Annette abrió mucho sus ojos negros, sorprendida – ¿Eso quiere decir que…

- Sí… quiere decir que te debo entregar a ti, junto con la llave… – miró para el lado contrario, de mal humor al ver la cara de pánico que había puesto la chica… Aquello no le agradaba… - …De hecho, anoche Nerea vino a reclamarme sus dos preciados objetos…

Miró al capitán, entre incrédula y sombrada

- ¿Anoche?... Pero si anoche ya me tenías junto con la llave… ¿Por qué razón no me entregaste?

El capitán la miró por un segundo antes de responder

- No tengo ninguna intención de entregarte, querida niña… Aunque supongo que eso te encantaría, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente… - sonrió encantadoramente y continuó - …Además, tampoco pienso dejar que Nerea recupere su voz… ¿sabías que la persona que llegue a poseer la voz de una sirena podrá obtener lo que desee de ésta?... podría llegar a un acuerdo muy interesante con Nerea… - Sonrió para si - …Sin mencionar, claro, el hecho de que sería algo terrible que semejante bruja recuperara su voz… estoy seguro de que una vez que la posea, planea llevarme consigo a las profundidades del océano para hacerme su esposo… - Arrugó las cejas - … bueno, esto planeaba hacerlo de cualquier forma, aunque no la encontrara … Pero creo que a la vez la comprendo¿sabes querida?... ninguna criatura puede resistirse a mis encantos… - Y se giró, quedando cara a cara con Annette.

- Vaya… la tal Nerea debe de estar completamente loca – contempló el brillo del sol que se reflejaba cálidamente en las olas del océano – Entonces, si no piensas entregarme a Nerea¿qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo?... ¿por qué me arrebataste de mi hogar y me tienes aquí? – lo miró acusadoramente.

- ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?... Te necesito para que me ayudes a obtener la voz… sólo tú puedes abrir el cofre que la contiene¿recuerdas? – alzó una ceja, interrogándola.

Annette retrocedió, asombrada, no podía creerlo.

- ¿qué dices?... ¡no pienso ayudarte con tus ridículos objetivos!...No veo porqué habría de hacerlo…

Jack sonrió y se pasó una mano por la barba tranquilamente… era exactamente el tipo de reacción que había esperado de ella.

- No lo has entendido¿verdad tesoro?... Si no me colaboras no tendré más opción que entregarte a Nerea, y en ese caso, ambos saldríamos perdiendo… por varias razones… – la miró de arriba abajo, extrañamente - …En cambio, si tu decides ayudarme, los dos obtendremos lo que deseamos: Yo, la voz y la certeza de que no seré el esposo de nadie; y tú, obtendrás tu preciada libertad y mi promesa de que te regresaré sana y salva a casa … y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez te encuentres con algunas agradables sorpresas por el camino – se cruzó de brazos y la miró sonriendo juguetonamente - ¿qué dices?

Annette estaba bastante molesta por no tener demasiadas opciones de donde escoger… _"grrr….no se qué es peor… si irme con Nerea o quedarme con el pirata más loco y depravado de los mares… ¬¬" _

- De acuerdo, Sparrow, tú ganas – soltó de mal humor – pero que te quede bien claro que esto lo hago únicamente por mi, pues no tengo ningún interés en lo que vayas a hacer cuando obtengas lo que deseas… y al ser mi única opción, pues… lo único que quiero es regresar a casa… - bajó el tono en la última frase.

- No suenas muy convencida, querida – sonrió al ver la mirada de furia por parte de Annette - ¿estás segura que eso es lo que deseas?...hmmm… a lo mejor es que extrañas mucho a tu James…

Annette lo miró, echa una furia

- Completamente, eso es lo que quiero… Creo que ambos obtendremos lo que queremos¿no es así?

Jack la miró insinuante, acercándose de pronto hacia ella… con esa actitud que la chica ya conocía

- pues, eso espero querida…. No sabes cuanto deseo obtener lo que quiero… - se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – y créeme que jamás descanso hasta lograr mis objetivos – Se acercó aún más a ella y posó su mano sobre su cuello. Ella se apartó bruscamente.

- y una cosa más, capitán – se giró para mirarlo cara a cara, con los ojos llameantes – la próxima vez que se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima¡juro que me tiro por la borda!... ¡¿me oíste?!... y creo que muerta no te sería de mucha ayuda. – comenzó a caminar hacia su camarote, masticando su ira, con la cabeza alta y dando grandes zancadas.

El capitán tan solo comenzó a reírse de buena gana… aquella chica comenzaba a fascinarle de una manera absolutamente distinta a cualquier otra mujer…. Su actitud rebelde y difícil lo único que hacía era aumentar su curiosidad y deseo hacia ella…. Y todo aquello se le hacía muy encantador y excitante, no podía negarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espero les haya gustado!!!! n.n._

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besitos para todos!_


End file.
